


Sam's hair

by Shirohime



Series: Backpack angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grumpy Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Gabe is having a pity party for himself until a dog reminds him why life isn't so horrible.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester
Series: Backpack angels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sam's hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series but can be read on its on (a little summary if you do: angels are tiny and imprint on humans like ducklings do)

Gabriel was a fearsome entity of pure grace and power. 

He was a magnificent archangel, an amazing baking helper and an even better entertainer. 

Yes. He was truly awesome. 

That being said, Gabriel also had to live with one debilitating thing: The everlasting fight over Sam Winchester's hair. 

From the day Gabriel had fled and let his grace telesport him to the most worthy of souls, Sam had had long hair. Unfairly soft, silky waves of hair that had no right whatsoever to shine as tantalizing in the setting sun as they did. 

Now, Gabriel considered himself to be open-minded, which meant he initially had had no problem with it. 

Then Sam's wife Jessica had found out that placing Gabriel on top of Sam's hair would almost always result in the energetic angel sprawling out like eggyolk and falling asleep. 

That was where the problem arose. 

You see, whenever Jess wanted a break from Gabriel's (awesome, breathtaking and simply stunning) ideas, she'd pluck the archangel gently by the wings to keep him from flying off and plop him down innocently on her husband's head (with no regard to what Sam was doing at the given time). 

It infuriated Gabriel and had the tiny being puff up his feathers in outrage just thinking about it. 

So the golden haired angel was in a tight spot; either he let Jessica abuse her power and his weakness until the day they perished, or he would have to help Dean sneakily cut Sam's hair which, no, it already made his heart ache. 

With a disgruntled noise of frustration, Gabriel kicked at the bowl of water that belonged to Sam's dog Bones (a massive beast that helped the Archangel greatly with any plot of trickery he could think of. Truly a good boy).

Said dog trotted around the corner of the kitchen upon hearing the noise of his bowl and Gabriel pouted up at the golden retriever. 

"This is ridiculous, Bones. I am an ARCHANGEL. I'm one of the most powerful beings on this planet. How dare Jess abuse her size advantage like this. I should smite her right NOW." 

Eyes the color of hazel raged with fury driven by the feeling of helplessness the situation brought Gabriel. 

Bones huffed and sniffed at Gabriel before booping him with that giant snout.

The angel grimaced. 

" Yeah, yeah, I know. It'd break Samshine's heart, blah blah blah. Let a multidimensional being dream, you big softie", he grumbled, but there was no heat behind his words. 

The dog laid down in front of Gabriel, snout insistently booping him. 

For a second, the angel only felt annoyance, not understanding what the pet could want. 

Then he heard the rustling of keys and the clink of the leash clacking against the door.

For all the stupid he looked, Bones was much smarter than one would give him credit for. 

Gabriel grinned. 

His mood improved rapidly as he hopped onto the dog's head, hooking his fingers gently but firmly into the soft fur. 

"Alright, Alright. Don't fret, my friend. I won't abandon our evening walk." 

Wings fanned out to catch the wind, the golden-white feathers flashed in the sun as Bones jumped up and ran over to Sam who was just finishing tying his running shoes. 

"Hi, good boy, yes, I don't even have to call you anymore since Gabe arrived!"

Sam's laughter echoed back thousandfold from the walls as Bones slobbered enthusiastically all over the tall man. 

"You all good to go, Gabe?"

And damn that smile and that lush beautiful hair glowing in the sunset like nobody's business. 

Gabriel was as good to go as he'd ever be, every life had its ups and downs, he supposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome


End file.
